Criminal
by magic.ruby17
Summary: Her lust and love for him made her forget who he was, she was blinded by passion. He had never known redemption but the love he had for her changed him forever. A songfic based on Criminal by Britney Spears. one-shot.


A/N : a songfic based on criminal by Britney Spears. I went shopping today and i heard the song playing in the store, while i was trying out some clothes the idea stuck me.. hope you like it!

Everyone knew who he was, the egoistic brat, the self proclaimed Slytherin prince,the rude boy, the bully and most of all the playboy extraordinair. She saw him standing at the bar sipping whisky, talking to a redhead hottie, trying to get her to succumb to his charming facade.

He looked better than ever, the life of a international bank robber had done him well, everyone knew he was the thief but no one ever got any proof so he was always let loose, losing his family gold to the ministry when the war ended had led the ex-death eater to become a sniper and a well known thief.

He was the lead suspect of many assassinations associated with sharpshooters, the irony of it was that instead of a wand he used muggle weapon to kill the enemy as it wasn't easy to trace, he was smarter now, he was a professional who killed ruthlessly, every single death eater had been found dead with bullet wounds which as evidence in the wizarding world led to nowhere.

Hermione recognised him the instant she saw him, being an auror and handling many of his cases she knew all about him, his tousled hair and chiseled body attracted the attention of every female around, it had affected her too.

She was there with her friends for celebrating her promotion in the most upscale clubs of wizarding London, Harry had brought along his girlfriend while she was waiting for Ron who had promised to be there.

Harry was busy with his new girl, kissing her neck and dirty talking, she could feel their sexual tension in the air, it made her very uncomfortable which shone on her face, everytime she wanted to look elsewhere she found herself looking at him instead.

She was getting bored, alone with only her drink for company, her eyes kept wandering off towards a certain blonde, she could see him talking to a which touching her bare arms and making her blush,Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks when she saw him staring right back at her, his eyes met hers and he licked his lips, she was brought out of this staring contest by Ron who arrived already drunk, he sat down beside her and after watching a drunk Harry kissing his girlfriend he decided he didn't want to be left behind and moved Hermiones hair so that he could suckle on her neck and collarbone, she didn't like it but didn't move him away rather her eyes went back to the man who stopped interacting with the red head and was watching her without constraint, he watched her and she met his gaze unabashed.

Ron who had had enough of neck licking decided he wanted to dance, Hermione felt too tired and so asked him to go ahead, she was now ignoring the criminal with determination, his look made her feel naked. Harry and his girl had also decided to join Ron on the dance floor who in his drunken stupor was grinding against a girl, Hermione felt disgusted at his behaviour, she knew things had changed between them and so she didn't even feel like bothering to try and stop him, she felt unwanted.

she could feel his smouldering gaze follow her as she went into the ladies' restroom to splash water onto her face, she felt flushed , the heat refused to part with her.

The moment she stepped out her vision tried to sought him but he was nowhere to be found, sighing with relief she went back and took her seat only to have her sight being tormented by Ron and the girl snogging, she had enough. Informing Harry that she was leaving she stepped out only to have Ron follow her, he tried to grab hold of her to kiss her, when she pushed him off, his face turned an angry shade of red at her rejection and he slapped her across the face, the next thing that happened took time to register as she found him lying on the floor with a stinging hex and stupify placed on him.

Draco stepped out from behind her and took her hand to lead her away from the unconscious Ron, she readily gave into him. The next thing she knew he had apparated her to his lavish apartment and handed her a glass of water trying to sober her up, he hadn't spoken a word to her all this while. She had been chasing him for ages for his illegal activities and now she had blindly followed him to his refuge, he was a snake and she was his prey.

He poured himself a glass of whisky and turned around to watch her, Hermione blushed again, she realised the gravity of the situation, she was wearing a little black dress that Ginny had given her which accentuated her ample bosom and his eyes shone with hunger when ever he looked at the skin of her neck,she was mesmerised with his eyes, the lust that dripped from him, she felt delicious and appreciated, she lost all control over her actions and ler legs which were adorned with shiny red high heeled stilettos took her to him,swinging her hips as she moved, she felt alive as she pushed back his black jacket getting it to come off his broad shoulders as he got rid of them and pulled his face towards herself by grabbing his hair and kissing him roughly, he didn't seem surprised by her actions and returned the kiss with enthusiasm, there was no thought of who he was and what she was, their history lay forgotten as she traced her nails on his intricately tattooed back, his pelvis moving rhythmically against hers erased any memory she had of ever hating him, it brought out her inner animal and she let go of all human reservations, primal lust engulfed them both till there was nothing left except sweat and a little blood from the harsh kisses on her lips. She didn't care if he was a criminal,for the first time unconditional lust had turned her into an addict and her salaciousness mingled with something she recognised as love.

He didn't ask her to leave the next day and while she was showering he followed her in, she couldn't stop him even if she tried, his blond hair which turned dark due to moisture made him look more wicked than he already was, she had never realised that she had a thing for bad boys and now she knew she did, she couldn't resist the temptation that was him, he pressed her and licked her, tasting her and ravishing her, her body red with constant attention from his teeth and tongue, she couldn't stop herself from taking him into herself, letting him find thrill inside her body, he was over her, under her and all over her.

She decided never to leave after that and he never asked her to, they fell into each others life like they never thought they would, he never told her he loved her but she knew he did for she saw he had a new tattoo on his chest near his heart which was a rune she deciphered as her name, she didn't acknowledge it with her voice but let him know in ways they spoke without words, in passion and obsession.

She never went back to being an auror because she knew she wouldn't be able to do her duty and land the one she loved behind bars, she opened her own bookstore and looked after it thereon, their professions didn't clash then.

All her friends were against their relationship and no one accepted it, but who were they to judge her, they would never understand the fire that he ignited within her whenever he touched her, they would never understand the world that he showed her when he was in her, they would never know that the sensation of his warm body near hers was everything she ever wanted, they eventually learned to accept it and move on, she still heard a lot of 'you will regret it' though.

Draco never told her what he did, his trips that he made shortened as time passed, he was more with her than risking his life for other dangerous activities that he did.

The day she told him that they would have a new addition to their lives was the last time that he left and when he came back he just informed her that he had bought back the Manor and wanted her to move in there as a Malfoy child should never grow up without the Manor, though it was dark and daunting it was his childhood home and he wanted the baby to be born there, she complied.

The Ring he gave her was his great grandmothers which he had to purchase from a well known antique bought it with the money he made out of his new business that he had started,he married her a week after their first son was born.

Hermione never heard him say he loved her but she knew he did when he kissed her softly, when he picked up their baby gently, when he hummed their baby to sleep on his chest, when he kissed her nose after she had already slept,she knew he loved her when he changed all that he was specially for her.

THE END.

R&R


End file.
